Devil Man
by CockneyBird3
Summary: Begins right after the end of The Devil's Rejects. I'm not sure yet where I'm going with the story so please leave me some reviews. Main character is going to be Otis, though.
1. Meeting Their Maker

I don't own The Devil's Rejects or any of its characters.

**NOTE: I'm pretty sure I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing here...wanted to write one of these fanfics and tryin to see if it will work. I'm well aware that I'm going to use a somewhat supernatural element here so don't bitch at me that it doesn't fit because you don't think it's reality. It's a story. If you don't like it, move on. **

**Timeline Note: this will begin in Hell, right after they've all been shot up by the cops.**

**Character Note: This will not be a "soft" story. The main character will likely be Otis because I love him. He's not a nice guy, doesn't do nice things, doesn't say nice things, if you're sensitive, don't read this. You should know better anyways. It's Otis for fuck's sake. **

**FINAL NOTE: please, please leave a review for me. **

Devil Man

Chapter One: Meeting Their Maker

What had been absolute darkness and complete lack of feeling was now searing heat, making every wound scream in pain. All three of them were able to open their eyes at the same time. They were back in their basement, it seemed, all tied up to chairs just as before. Looking closer, as Spaulding and Baby started freaking out, Otis noticed that this wasn't their basement, it just looked like it at first.

The room they were in was terribly distorted and the floor beneath their feet was stone, not the old, dusty hard wood they'd known. Plus, the heat wasn't coming from any visible fire, it just seemed to set like the worst desert in existence, not radiating from any specific place or the fire he remembered.

"Shut the fuck up for a minute!" he snapped at the two on either side of him.

"Fuck you, I-" started Spaulding, Baby spitting practically the same words simultaneously.

"We're not back in the fucking house! Look! Look at the fuckin floor or the walls!" snarled Otis. His partners in crime quieted and actually did look around, both becoming more confused by the second.

"Where the fuck are we?..." muttered Spaulding. A deep, powerful, harsh voice answered them, seeming to come from nowhere in particular.

"You're in exactly the state of being and place that you've tried to simulate for every victim you've ever had." said the voice, sounding amused. Spaulding and Baby looked utterly confused and almost a little pissed off. Otis, however, now figured it out.

"Hell." he said. The voice chuckled as a father would when his child answers a question with a particularly humorous response.

"Very good, Daniel." said the voice.

"What? Why the fuck did you call him Daniel?" blurted Baby, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Because he's Lucifer." answered Otis, wondering if his adoptive sister was in denial about where they were. They jumped as what sounded like a clap of thunder resounded when the Devil applauded.

"Fuck...well, we was gonna end up here eventually anyways." muttered Spaulding.

"Yes, you were, Robert." answered the Devil, somewhat within view. They could see a shadowed figure a few yards away, up a little high, seeming to be sitting in a chair. The room was beginning to dissolve but they remained tied to the chairs, wounds that Wydell had given them were suddenly reopening, previously pained muscles starting to throb.

"So what's our punishment, then? You just gonna have us relive torture over and over again?" asked Otis, almost impatiently.

"No, no, no. That wouldn't be nearly as severe a punishment as you all deserve. You in particular, Daniel, deserve more pain than even my most vicious of demons could cause you. I have you down for practically every sin in the book, multiple times! You've murdered, raped, committed necrophilia, stole, blasphemed, and even worshipped me...It's hard for me to believe you're even human." answered the Devil, sounding extremely entertained.

"Why didn't God dish out his judgment?" asked Otis.

"He did, before you even died. To have you stand before him up there would stain Heaven itself. Your soul is that of an ancient demon rather than a man. He deems your partners here nearly as bad, bad enough to send you all straight to me and allow me to have judgment upon you. Not even Hitler earned that, my children..." chuckled the Devil.

"So...so what're you gonna do with us?" asked Baby, a little fearful.

"Baby...Or as Daniel here named you at birth Angel Baby. I was wondering when you'd finally speak up. I'm glad you've asked. What I'm going to do with all of you is highly unprecidented. Never been done before. I'm excited to see it's results."

"So what is it?" asked Otis, sounding impatient again. Somehow, even though he couldn't see the Beast, he felt the Devil was smirking at him.

"I'm going to return you all to earth, to human form." answered Lucifer.

"What? And ain't we in human form now?" asked Spaulding.

"I said you're all going back to earth. And no, you're just souls right now. I chose to place you in what appears as human form down here so as to make you feel pain again. It amuses me."

"Why are you sendin us back?" asked Otis, almost sounding angry about it.

"I have rules to abide by. I torture twisted, sinful human souls for eternity. However, as I said, your souls are more like demon souls. I wouldn't be able to torment you as harshly as deserved because of that. Besides, I would like for you to continue what you do on earth. You complete atrocities that my demons can rarely do, because you're humans up there. I want more of it." answered the Devil.

"If you're sendin us right back to that damn car, we'll just got shot up again and come back to you." said Spaulding. Now all three of them felt the all powerful, evil being smile.

"I'm not. I'm sending you to a different time, all in different places. I want to see what you can all do on your own. You'll eventually meet up, don't worry."

"When?" asked Otis.

"In a moment. I'd like us all to chat a little while longer."

"About what?" asked Baby.

"Anything, everything, nothing at all. I'm sure you'd like to learn about your father and adoptive brother. I can tell you whatever truths about them that they prefer to hide. Ask away." answered Lucifer.

"Fine. Why did you call Otis 'Daniel'?" she asked.

"Because that was his birth name. A name that suited him well for where he grew up. His mother was raped and died giving birth to him in an orphanage. The Nuns named him after Daniel who survived in the lion's den. Ironically enough, that's practically what they sent him to not long after his birth." explained the Devil, Spaulding looked just as interested and shocked as Baby, never having known anything about Otis's past.

"Stop." said Otis, suddenly. He regretted speaking a second later, realizing that Satan would only elaborate even more if he knew Otis didn't want to relive any of it again. He felt the sinister grin again and looked down.

"Stop? I'm getting to the good part. I was just about to tell your little family here what the lions did to you, Daniel. It's fairly important since it made you what you are. See, the family Daniel was sent to took special interest in him at a young age. His alcholic adoptive father liked to see how hard he could hit or kick little Daniel before something broke, in between beating his adoptive mother. She, in turn, hated her husband and drank often herself. When she'd be drunk, she liked to touch Daniel in private places and tell him he wasn't allowed to say anything about it. As I'm sure it's easy to understand, this created a very confused and angry little boy." said Lucifer, feeding off of the internal pain and rage that began to vibe from Otis.

Baby and Spaulding turned and looked at him with shocked gazes as the Devil continued.

"When this confused and angry boy finally hit puberty, it only got worse. Eleven year old Daniel received harsher beatings which had escalated from punches and kicks to burns and cuts, fueling more sadistic rage within his hardening heart. His adoptive mother finally went from just touching his undeveloped prick to flat out forcing him to have sex with her. Taking his virginity without his permission. This all climaxed and came to an end not long after, didn't it, Daniel?" asked Lucifer, his voice taunting.

"You tell me, you're gonna anyway." snarled Otis. The Devil chuckled.

"Fake Father came home and caught her doing that to you, except he refused to believe that she was forcing herself on you. He thought it the other way around and accused you of raping her. He threatened to cut your dick off and backed you against the wall, preparing to do it until you managed to wrestle the scissors from him and stabbed them into his neck. You watched him bleed out with a smile, having practiced on small animals for a while, then advanced upon Fake Mother. You stabbed her repeatedly in the stomach and returned to fucking her, intending to do it this time. Twelve years old, you left that house that night and roamed, changing your name to your favorite Groucho Marx character. You repeated what you did and experimented with new types of torture and murder, fucking corpses for the first time, and eventually meeting the woman you'd know as Mama Firefly." finished the Devil, chuckling as though this was the most amusing story he'd ever heard.

Otis felt Baby and Spaulding staring at him but didn't look over, his cold, cruel eyes stared up at where he felt the Devil's eyes were looking down at him.

"Robert, is it your turn?" asked Lucifer, looking away from Otis and ignoring his stare.

"I don't really have a fuckin say, do I?" asked Spaulding, shrugging.

"No, you don't. Your story isn't as entertaining anyways. Your mother died when you were a toddler, leaving you with your father who'd been in and out of mental institutions for a while. Your father opened that museum/gas station and managed to stay out of trouble while running it. You inherited his insanity and the family business when he died, right after your hero earned his Oscar. Somewhere in there, Mama Firefly got pregnant and your little Angel here was born. Before that, you met Daniel here and began accepting his work into your museum. Not too much to tell, is there?" asked Satan. Spaulding shrugged again.

"Both of these two here already knew all that, cept my birth name." he said.

"And how about you, Baby Angel? Should we tell some of your secrets? I don't believe your father knows a few things..." said the Devil, snapping her attention from staring at Otis to him.

"What? Daddy doesn't have to know." she said.

"Know what?" asked Spaulding, looking from his beloved daughter to the Devil. Lucifer chuckled.

"Let's tell him, then. Now, Robert, I'm sure you're aware that Baby spent lots of time when with her mother, with her blood brothers Rufus and Tiny, and with her adoptive big brother she knew as Otis. I'm sure she never told you, but Otis was her favorite in the family. She spent more time with him than even her mother sometimes. He taught her all kinds of things about art, life, killing, and then the day came where she hit puberty at the early blooming age of ten. Do you know what he taught her about then, Robert?" asked the Devil. Spaulding was now shaking with rage and trying to get out of the chair.

"You son of a fuckin bitch, I'll rip your fuckin nuts off!" he shouted at Otis.

"Now, now, Robert. He never fully fucked her but things were touched, areas played with, instruction given, fingers and tongues placed where they didn't belong..." chuckled the Devil, smirking as more rage flooded through Spaulding.

"Daddy, stop it!" exclaimed Baby, looking at her father. The Devil laughed heartily.

"Alright, alright. I think we've had enough fun here. Time to send you all back. Have fun and make me proud or else I'll keep you here next time and dish out as much punishment as I can possibly manage." threatened Lucifer.

None of them were looking at him but all heard him. Before they could reply or protest in any way, everything went to empty, isolated darkness again.

***(okay, since I've no fuckin idea where I'm goin with this story, it would do me a lot of good for you to leave me reviews. I don't want this story to die out because I never went back to it. Please please leave me some feedback and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can )****


	2. Back

I don't own The Devil's Rejects or any of its characters.

**RapeWhistle: hahaha, your name made me laugh cause I just didn't expect it, thought I'd say so. Thank you so much for reviewing so quickly. I've always loved this idea but I could never get a storyline worked out enough to make it happen the way I wanted it to. I'm so glad you love it, I was really afraid it was shit. And as far as the "pedophile-like" thing towards Baby, Otis isn't a pedophile. He doesn't do that to kids, he only did it to her because from his childhood experience, he didn't know it was wrong. Because of what his foster mother did to him, he thought it was perfectly normal to do that to someone you loved once they hit puberty. I delved into that part of his past so much to explain that, I've studied a lot of serial killers and there's almost always a disfunctional family at the root of their evil. Anyways, thought I'd explain that some to you. Again, thank you very much for your review, I look forward to your next.**

**Note: I might get to Baby and Spaulding before the three all meet up again but there's no promise of it. Like I said in the summary, the main character here is Otis. **

Devil Man

Chapter Two: Back

Feeling as though he was pulling himself out of a deep sleep, he realized he wasn't in the emptiness anymore. All of his senses were working again and he could feel his lungs inflating with deep breaths as he awoke. As to habit from throughout his life, he gathered as much information of where he was and what was going on as possible before opening his eyes. Trying to keep the upper hand of whatever situation he'd just been thrown into.

He could smell lots of different things, none of them pleasant. Stale alcohol, blood, urine, sweat, and something else that was probably human shit. He felt like he was on something that was intended to be soft but the springs within it actually made it worse than a concrete driveway, which meant he was on some sort of couch or mattress. He couldn't taste anything but his own saliva, which was a nice change from the recent constant of his own blood. His ears now played the final part of gathering. He could hear snoring from more than one person, rapid and slow breathing, wheezing, whispering, and crying from somewhere in the distance.

Nothing gave him any sense that someone was watching him or that he was in a dangerous situation so he allowed his eyes to finally open. Staring up, he saw a dark and dirty ceiling above him briefly before he sat up. He had been on a mattress, an extremely dirty and used one at that. The mattress was on an even dirtier floor, he noticed as he stood. A few people were sprawled out in the room, asleep or seemingly not on this plane of existence at the moment.

Otis chuckled, the Devil had sent him back at to a "junkie motel" for the most part. It was clever and surprisingly kind to Otis. He wouldn't have any explaning to do and could slowly take in his surroundings. Quietly navigating through the decrepid building, he finally found an exit with a big broken window. Climbing out of it, he took a deep breath of the crisp, fresh air. Wherever he was, it was a lot more northern than Texas, considering how cold it was.

With the cold, he noticed his beard was practically gone, only stubble remained. Curiously, he put a hand at his head and found out that his hair was now short as well. Literally only an inch to two inches long for the first time since farther back than he could even remember.

Now a little annoyed, he tried to adjust his eyes to the bright city he was in. Walking down a sidewalk on what was clearly the "bad" side of town, he tried to not look too shocked at just how different things appeared. The cars all looked strange, people dressed completely different, and there were machines all over the place that he'd never seen before. In people's hands, in stores, in the cars.

Shaking his head, he turned down a dark alley, breathing a sigh of relief as he escaped all the new age things he hadn't prepared himself for. Still in a small state of shock, he wasn't paying any attention when a shadowed figure moved from the wall of the alley to stand in the center of it.

Before Otis could bump into the guy, he was shoved.

"Wallet, phone, watch, whatever you got. Give it here." drawled the voice. Eyes having adjusted to darkness easier than light, Otis could make out his features more, could see the gun in the guy's pants the he was holding as well.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Otis, amused.

"I said gimme whatchu got, white boy." ordered the thief, pulling the gun out now, not yet aiming it.

"What makes you think I'd give you anything but a beatin, nigger?" taunted Otis, smirking. Having checked his pockets as he walked through that building, he knew they were all empty. The crook was obviously stunned that he'd had the balls to reply like that.

"What the fuck did you just call me?!" he all but shouted at Otis.

"You heard me. Now get out of the way fore I have to put you back in your place." replied Otis. The crook swung his gun hand, intending to pistol whip him but Otis grabbed his wrist and elbowed him in the face. Bending the man's arm back, Otis was able to take the gun and hit him in the head until he dropped, unconscious. Stowing the gun away, he began a furious assault of kicks at the man's head until blood was gushing freely enough to ensure him the crook was no longer alive.

Silently thanking Lucifer for the steel toe boots, he scavenged the thief's pockets. Taking money, a pocket knife, and a clip for the gun. Pocketing his winnings, he glanced at the fire escape stairs next to him that led to several apartments in the building he stood by. Pulling the ladder down, he climbed up it and began to slowly walk up the stairs, glancing into some of the apartments along the way.

As he passed one of them, he saw that the window was open and stared in, listening for inhabitants. A few lights were on but it otherwise seemed empty. Just as he thought about climbing in, a young woman rounded the hallway and looked right at him. She seemed startled at first, then, oddly enough, looked as though she'd just figured something out and hurried to the window.

"Are you the guy? The one that Tony was gonna send?" she asked in a hushed voice. Deciding he could benefit from this, Otis kept a smirk off of his face and nodded.

"Oh, okay, hurry up and come in." she said. Wondering who the hell Tony was or what she thought he was here to do, he climbed in, planting dirty boots on the wooden floor. She walked out of sight for a moment then came back, sitting in a chair.

"Did he tell you what your job is? I mean, it's probably your usual but still..." she said.

"Nope." replied Otis, sitting in the chair next to the window.

"Oh, well, you're supposed to protect my sister while I'm gone. No one is supposed to know that's what you're doing, Tony said he'd have to get us a criminal, which would explain why you snuck in through the window. That's fine, as long as you do your job well. By doing your job well, I mean you protect my sister and keep your hands off of her." she said.

"Alright." said Otis, deciding to play along if they were going to house him. Once he was used to how everything was now, he'd be able to kill them and move on. It had been a long time since he'd played these sort of games for a place to stay but he did it as a young teen, he could do it now.

"So...do you have rules I need to know about?" she asked him.

"Not really. As long as my directions are followed, no problems." he replied.

"Okay. Do you have a bag of things or...anything else with you?" she asked, looking at him.

"No."

"Um...okay. I can give you some of my Dad's old things, I guess."

"Alright."

"Come on, I'll show you where you're staying." she said, getting up. He followed her into a back, spare bedroom.

"Where are you goin, by the way?" he asked.

"None of your business. I'll be gone for a few weeks. I owe some guys money and so I'm going to go get it. I'll be back in two months, that's all you need to know." she replied, obviously seeming a bit relieved to lay some knowledge of her burden on someone else's shoulders.

"When do you leave?" he asked, walking into the room and looking around.

"Tonight. I have to wait until she gets back, though. I'm not gonna leave without saying goodbye to her." replied the young woman.

"When's she get back?"

"In an hour. Why are you asking so many questions?" she asked, annoyed. He shrugged, giving a slight smirk.

"Just wanna know all the little details." he replied.

"Right. Well, this is your room." she said, not seeming to believe his response.

"Gathered that." he said, earning a slight glare.

"Your bathroom is in here." she said, walking into a little room and turning on the light. She'd barely taken two steps before he grabbed the side of her face and slammed her head into the tile corner of the shower. Holding her before she hit the ground, he lowered her then stood there for a moment, smiling.

Kneeling down, he started pulling and cutting her clothes off, tossing what he pulled away into the trashcan under the sink. Picking her naked body up, he set her in the shower, stepping in behind her and kneeling again. Setting the newly stolen knife against her neck, he cut the soft skin from ear to ear. Beautiful, thick crimson rolled out and down her body to the drain in the shower.

Knowing she'd bleed out before regaining consciousness, he smiled and stepped out of the shower, shutting her in there. Once his feet were on the bathroom floor again, he managed to glance up and saw himself in the mirror. All his features were the same, from the thin face and blue eyes, to the odd platinum coloured hair he'd been born with. The only difference was the missing beard and much shorter hair.

Smiling at the cleaned up monster in the mirror, he turned off the light and left the bathroom. Shutting the bathroom door and walking into the hallway, he quickly found the now dead tenant's room. Her packed bag and coat were on the bed and he scooped them up, walking back to his room, he shoved her things into his closet then left the room, shutting the door behind him. After turning off her bedroom light, he went into the living room, looking around.

He strolled his way into the kitchen and started looking for some sort of alcohol, a bit disappointed when all he found was three cheap beers in the fridge. Pulling one out, he opened it and walked back into the living room, taking a big gulp of it and giving the room itself a closer look. The front door was only a few feet away and he had a clear view of it for whenever the younger girl arrived.

After gazing at what must now be what tv's are like, a bit awestruck at the size and flatness of the screen, he looked around at the small amount of pictures on the walls. All of them contained the girl now in his shower or a younger girl who was soon to arrive. Intrigued, he wondered why there were no other pictures of possible other family members or anything.

Before his thoughts could go too far into it, a key clicked home in the lock of the front door, it opened, and a teenage girl walked in. She shut the door then looked at him, not seeming as shocked as he'd expected.

"Fuck, did she leave already?" she asked, digging into her leather jacket and pulling out a small device that he assumed was a phone from her next statement.

"She didn't even call me..." she said, more to herself than him, putting her phone away and brushing thin, jet black hair out of her face. He just looked at her, taking in her appearance. She was either a punk rocker or just wanted to look like one, he couldn't figure it out yet.

"Did she leave or not?" she asked, her tone a little snappy.

"Yea, she's gone." he replied, nodding.

"Fuckin bitch, lectures me about being more family oriented then she fuckin leaves without even saying bye. Hypocrite." she ranted, walking into the kitchen. Dropping her bag on the table, she hopped up on the counter and reached up above it. When she pulled her hand back down, she had a pack of cigarettes.

"So, you're the bodyguard guy or whatever?" she asked, putting a cigarette in her mouth and lighting it.

"Yep." he replied.

"Want a smoke?" she asked.

"Nope." he said, shaking his head slightly.

"You don't say much, do you, pal?"

"Ain't got much too say just yet." he replied, with a sly grin.

"Right...Well, I'm Toni. I go by that anyway, I hate my full name." she said, still sitting on the counter.

"I go by Otis." he said, she got off the counter and walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch across from him. She suddenly seemed very interested.

"No shit?" she asked.

"What's wrong with my name?" he asked, almost politely.

"Nothing, except it's the name of a serial killer. Please tell me your middle name is Jack or Ted." she replied. Narrowing his gaze, he titled his head slightly, looking at her.

"What do you know about serial killers?" he asked, finding this to be a far more interesting conversation than he thought it would've been.

"Every fucking thing I can find out. They're fuckin fascinating. Some of em are pretty hot, too. Like Bundy, he was a handsome bastard. Then there's my favorite, Jack The Ripper." she said, gleefully.

"No one knows who ole Jack was, how do you know what he looked like?"

"The descriptions of what he wore and whatnot. Besides, I don't know what it is about him but, he just makes my blood pump. In a good way." she replied, smiling.

"So, do you just like the killers or do you like murder in itself?"

"Both." she said.

"We'll see bout that." he replied, giving a wolfish grin.

***( okay, there's chapter two. Still have no clue where I'm goin with this. I hope you're enjoying. Please leave me some reviews. Thanks for reading)***


End file.
